Paopao
(Young) (Adult) }} Paolo better known as Paopao is a character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network, Pao Pao is the finder and the first keeper of the Ikalimang Brilyante. He is currently potrayed by Phytos Ramirez. Profile Paopao was brought to Encantadia by the bandits through the use of "Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw" to make them slaves. Personality He is a young boy who refuses to hurt people, even if you give him a weapon, as shown in Hudyat. He is a kind boy who is willing to help people, even if it is just a small gesture, as shown in Para sa Lireo, when he asked the 5th Brilyante to bring him and Amihan somewhere safe. When agitated, smoke appears and the guardian of the gem (which is the kambal diwa of the gem) appears, as shown in Mag-ina, when Asval told his men to beat him up until he says where is Amihan. When Paopao got older, he still retained a portion of his childish behavior. He was regarded a weird person because he kept talking to the wall (The lagusan ng pagkaligaw.) Paopao can also be serious at times such as when he saw Avria strangling Lira and he frowned as soon as he sensed the tension between him and Gilas. Story Paopao is first shown when Enuo explained to Danaya about The Lost People ''who have been kidnapped by the bandits from ''Encantadia. He was playing hide and seek with his friends. When he finally stopped counting, he saw the Bandits and screaming loudly, thinking they were ghosts. He was then placed in a large black bag. When he arrived at Encantadia, he was being fed by rice given by the Bandits. When he saw the rice, he found them delicious and quickly ate them. During the Fall of Lireo, Paopao with his friend was one of the residents of Lireo who were escaping. One of the mortals he was with left him to fight with the Hathors he gave him a dagger for self defense. Pao Pao wandered to the throne room and found Amihan who is heavily wounded. He then helped Amihan by summoning the Ikalimang Brilyante and healing her wounds. Paopao was kidnapped again by Hagorn as he wanted the Ikalimang Brilyante. Paopao joked around by saying that the police would catch him if he steals his Brilyante and his questions remind him of a game show. Hagorn thought he was trying to "scare him", so he punished him. Paopao screamed in pain and Gurna heard it. Danaya confirmed it was Paopao. He eventually gave Hagorn the Ikalimang Brilyante. Danaya, Aquil, Pirena and Gurna found Pao Pao unconscious, injured by having a bruise next to right eye. Danaya asked her brilyante to wake him up. He soon regain consciousness and Pirena demanded Pao Pao to give his brilyante to her. Pao Pao said he doesn't have it because Hagorn took it from him. Pirena called him useless and they (Pirena and Gurna) disappeared. Speculations *The name Paopao may be derived from the latest commercial Yuan had starred at which is Downy (Boom Boow Pow!). Gallery Outfit Gallery olderpaopao1.jpg Paopaonew.jpg Sleepwearpaopao.jpg PaoPaoAngBatangLigaw.png Phytos_Paopao.png Wiki-background|Wiki background inspired by Pao Pao. PAO-PAO-TRAINING-1.png|Pao Pao's training outfit (in a medium shot). Promotional Gallery Phytos Ramirez-as-Pao-Pao.jpg|Promotional poster Category:Encantadia 2016 New Keepers Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Encantadia 2016 New Keepers Category:Humans Category:Encantadia 2016 New Keepers Category:2016 series characters